


Geschenk

by lenija



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Deutsch, F/F, Porn Battle, Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-03
Updated: 2008-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenija/pseuds/lenija
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith hat ein besonderes Mitbringsel für Buffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geschenk

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für den ersten Porn Battle bei ficathon_de auf Livejournal. Prompt war: Buffy/Faith, "Frauensache"

"Warum wolltest du vorhin nicht zeigen, was für ein Geschenk du dir gekauft hast?" Buffy läßt sich aufs Bett fallen, das breite rosa Bett mit den Rüschenkissen, um das Faith sie immer ein bißchen beneidet hat. "Jetzt platze ich vor Neugier, und bestimmt ist es gar nicht so toll, und dann bin ich enttäuscht. " Sie zieht eine Schnute, wie nur Buffy eine Schnute ziehen kann. Faith fragt sich, warum sie eigentlich immer wieder auf denselben Typ süßes Mädchen reinfallen muß. Obwohl, an sich könnte kaum jemand weiter entfernt sein von "normales Mädchen" als Buffy, abgesehen von Faith selber.

"Es ist definitv so toll", behauptet Faith, "du wirst nicht enttäuscht sein." Sie verbietet sich, Bammel zu haben. Das ist doch albern. Es ist nur B. Nur. B. Pff. Zum Lachen.  
Mit einem Ruck, damit sie keine Zeit mehr zum Zögern hat, zieht sie den Vibrator aus ihrer Tasche, zwanzig Zentimeter, schwarz, modelliert wie ein vorbildlicher Schwanz.  
"Das ist doch eher Frauensache, oder was meinst du, B?"  
Buffy meint gar nichts. Sie liegt auf ihrem Bett und wird im Gesicht so rosa wie die Kissen.  
"Cool", bringt sie nach langen Momenten hervor.  
Mittlerweile hat Faith keine Lust mehr, zu reden, auch nicht, wenn sie dabei die Oberhand behält. Sie hält den Vibrator in der Hand; ihr Blick liegt auf Buffy zarter Haut zwischen Bauchnabel und Hosenbund, wandert über ihren Busen nach oben und fixiert sich auf Buffys Lippen, perfekt schimmernd mit langanhaltendem Lipgloss. Und feucht von Spucke.  
Nachdenken wird überschätzt, Jägerin.  
"Und, wollen wir ihn ausprobieren?"  
Buffy verzieht das Gesicht, es soll wohl aussehen wie "bist du noch ganz dicht, Faith?", nur kriegt sie den Audruck nicht richtig hin, weil sie sich die Lippen leckt und anfängt, rumzuzappeln. Faith ist nicht umsonst ein Raubtier; sie weiß genau, wann die Beute erlegt ist.

Mit langen Schritten geht sie aufs Bett zu und klettert mit Stiefeln darauf. Buffy scheint es nicht aufzufallen, ihre glänzenden Augen sind auf Faith gerichtet, die ein Bein über sie schwingt, auf ihr zu Sitzen kommt, so daß sie durch die Hosen fast Buffys Pussy unter ihrer fühlen kann. Sie hält den Vibrator zwischen ihren Beinen und mimt grinsend ein paar Stöße in die richtige Richtung. Buffy macht den Mund auf, nicht, um sich zu beschweren, sondern um ein leises Seufzen herauskommen zu lassen, das Faith direkt in ihrem Bauch spürt, und weiter unten – Hölle, sie ist so naß, daß sie sich gleich von Buffy mit diesem Riesenteil ficken lassen könnte.  
"Okay", sagt Buffy, "probieren wir das Ding aus."  
"Oh, B", sagt Faith, sie sinkt auf Buffy herunter und verschlingt diese ultimativen Lippen mit ihrem Mund, umwindet Buffys Zunge mit ihrer. Ihre Brüste reiben an Buffys kleineren durch die Shirts, und sie will die Klamotten weg haben, zerrt sich ihr Top vom Leib, strampelt Stiefel und Jeans weg, und zieht den Spitzen-BH über den Kopf. Buffy liegt voll bekleidet unter ihr, doch bevor sie reagieren kann, ändert sich das. Sie wird von starken Händen gepackt und auf den Rücken geworfen, und Buffy sitzt auf ihr und nimmt ihr den Vibrator aus der Hand.  
"Hey", sagt sie, halb, Buffy schluckt das Wort in ihrem Kuß, oh, süß schmeckt er, nach Kirschlipgloss, und dunkel unberechenbar, nach Friedhofsstreifzügen, nach Jägerin.

Faith windet sich in Buffys Griff, sie kämpft nicht, sie fühlt, Buffys kühle Finger auf ihrer heißen Haut, zwischen ihren nassen Schamlippen, in ihr, sie windet sich den Fingern entgegen. "Zieh dich aus, B. Bitte."  
Okay, okay, sie tut es, ein bißchen schüchtern, viiiel zu langsam, Faith zieht sie zu sich, küßt sie, knetet ihre Brüste, wie verflucht schön die sind, und sie ist abgelenkt, bis sie merkt, daß Buffy den Vibrator halb in sie hineinschiebt und auf den An-Knopf drückt.  
Ihre Sinne sind durcheinander, da ist B, Bs Mund um ihre Brustwarze, und dann ist da das Drücken, Reiben, _Trommeln_ von innen gegen ihre Pussy, und es ist zuviel, ehrlich, Buffy ist zuviel, und Faith kommt und stöhnt laut und fällt gegen Buffys Schulter, rammt ihre Nägel dort in die weiche Haut. Sie greift nach unten, zieht den Vibrator raus und läßt sich nach hinten umfallen.

Buffy schmust sich an ihrer Seite lang nach oben, kitzlig, bis Faith ihr selbstzufriedenes listiges Grinsen sehen kann.  
"Nicht übel", schnurrt B. "Und jetzt ich."


End file.
